Revivals (Sequel to Outrage)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the finale to the "Zorpox" arc, the Legion allies itself with Rick, Shego, the FBI and some friendly priestesses to take down Zorpox and rescue their friends. Will it work? Please r & r!
1. Panic and Anger

Revivals (Super Lana 47)  
>DJ Dubois<br>August 2011

Rating: T (Teen-language and violence)

Notes Part 1: This is the long delayed conclusion to a four part arc between my Impossible Quartet and Super Lana Series following "Zorpox", "Metamorphosis" and "Outrage".

Notes Part 2: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. The characters from Kim Possible belong to Disney. Dahak and Xena are from Xena Warrior Princess which belongs to StudiosUSA and Universal. All other characters are fictitious and mine.

Chapter 1 [Althanor—concurrent with the end of "Outrage"]

On the other side of the mists from where the standoff developed, Sensei lay still in his bed as in a deep sleep. His body struggled to heal itself from Zorpox's attack.

Heloise watched him gravely from the bedside. She knew they'd need him to help get the Promised One away from his alter ego's grasp. _What can we do? His shinobi rages out of control. Clark, Lana and the Legion cannot stand against Zorpox. And…._

From the Talon, she heard the Protector's scream and then nothing…..

"By the goddess! NO!" she protested. She saw Cybelle slowly enter the House of Healing. "What has happened?"

"My brother's counterpart has fallen. He is gone to us," the high priestess reported. "Any change?"

"None yet. I fear for my granddaughter, her consort and their friends, Cybelle. With Dubois down, there is none to assist them," Heloise presumed.

Cybelle shook her head. "That is not quite true." She smiled. "My brother can."

"The other Dubois? But he's missing! When did you find him?" Heloise argued.

"He's only misplaced in the past. He, Angie, Deirdre and Ricky cannot return to their present. However Dave can still go to your realm," Cybelle advised while opening a portal. "Step through and find him."

Heloise struggled to comprehend how the answer had suddenly appeared after the manhunt had failed apparently. Still she knew the others needed help. "I'll go right to the Talon with him."

"Be aware," Cybelle warned. "Be aware, Heloise. Dahak has already caused them great hurt. The Child craves vengeance. In the Talon, he will become the Destroyer."

"Unfortunately that may be required. Goddess, help us to bring him back," Heloise conceded before disappearing into the mists.

Cybelle wiped Sensei's brow with a damp rag. _May you find him quickly!_

[Zorpox's Hideout—Colorado Rockies]

The Protector stirred from unconsciousness and snarled. Since being hit with whatever that punk, Zorpox, did, he couldn't feel anything. A quick look confirmed why: he was once again the Image that manifested itself early in his development. "Wha' the Hell?"

Around him, an energy dome crackled and sparked a red hue.

"DAMMIT!" The Protector threw a couple of psychic blasts to no avail. He tried to pass through the prison but was rebuffed. "CRAP!" He saw the girls watching him. "HEY! WHA'?"

Kim raised her head. "You're awake! What happened?"

"Where is _Ron San_?" Yori added weakly from where she was chained.

"In Picture Place! He did t'is ta us!" the Dark One hissed. "Ah'm gonna whup 'im!"

Yori bowed her head. She was stubbornly keeping hope but Zorpox was crushing her husband's will. "Not until we see hope!"

"That's my sitch too!" Kim added.

The Dark One groused to himself. He knew Big Brother would keep getting weaker the longer they were separated. He floated around the cage. Then he felt something and stared at the ceiling. "Wha' th'? OH YEAH! Heheheheh! Blue Boy's gonna git it!"

The two girls worried about what was about to uncork itself on Ron.

The tide was about to turn big time….. 


	2. The Allies Face Zorpox at the Talon

Chapter 2 [Talon]

Zorpox strutted out into the center of the café while considering the adversaries circling around him like sharks. His hands glowed with blue and red fire. He grinned snidely at the others. "I've already dealt with Demon Boy here! Who wants next dibs? AHBOOYEAHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Flank him!" Lana ordered. She still felt the toxins building from the static around herself. The alpha tendencies drove her on.

"Lana, we can't just…." Clark protested.

"Can't what? Nobody here now, CLARK! What's your wussie sitch now? FIGHT ME!" the possessed teen challenged.

"You'd like that, Demon," Jasmine retorted evenly while keeping her scimitar raised. "Miranda, as Lana said!"

"Miranda? That wench again? SHE'S DEAD!" he insisted. Then he felt several sharp stings in his shoulder and back. He staggered but kept his footing.

"We have help too, Zorpox!" Miranda revealed while striding out into the open. As with Jasmine, her star blade was raised and ready. "You didn't think I would leave my uncle like this would you?"

"Dark Unkie's fried, Toots! Dahak gave me that power too!" Zorpox floated in the air making the entire café glow a shade of cobalt blue. Then he emitted a powerful burst bowling everyone out of the way.

Both agents hit the wall hard before they could fire a shot and slumped unconscious.

Clark and Lana both fixed their feet and withstood the impact.

Shego, Miranda and Jasmine ducked the burst.

Shego smirked wickedly; her hands glowed dark emerald fire. "Some hook ya got, Stoppable! Try some a' mine!" She rushed him.

"Ooh touchy ! Touchy!" Zorpox vaulted the blind bull attack letting her crash into the counter. "That's got to hurt! Can't you think for once?"

"You wish!" The glowing green girl swung and swung with her energized fists pummeling floorboards, walls and equipment…but always a split second behind his avoiding her.

That is before his glowing blue fist found her face; slamming her through the window and into the street serenaded by a rain of glass.

"She always had a big mouth and…." He heard a throat being cleared.

Two Kryptonian fists hit him high and low simultaneously.

"THAT HURT!" Zorpox rubbed his jaw to find Clark and Lana flanking him simultaneously and gearing up for another attack. "Dahak told me about you two!" His eyes glowed. "TRY THIS GARBAGE!"

Dark fire echoed forth from him and hit the couple.

"CLARK!" Lana cringed; every nerve ending screamed as if being tortured by both Lousain and Isobel once more.

Clark crumpled and collapsed toward the floor. His arms and legs burning under the assault. He smacked the floorboards to shake up Zorpox before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Miranda hit the attacker next. Her anger was already spewing over the top of her control. "ZORPOX! STOP THIS!" A vicious Gila kick drove him through the floorboards and into the cellar below. "Jasmine!"

"Are they all right?" the Javalastani Princess wondered.

Miranda shook her head. "They're badly burned."

"We…can do it," Lana gasped while pulling herself to her feet. "Clark! CLARK!"

An explosion echoed through the hole and Zorpox jumped back into the room. "This is far better than I ever would've dreamed!" He considered his ninja classmate. "DIE!" He threw another burst at the latter.

"Try us," Miranda insisted while blocking the shot with her blade. "This ends!" She stood over her uncle.

He sniggered. "Make me, Wannabe!" Then he felt something grating on his senses. "What?"

Heloise stepped out of the portal. "The hour of your defeat has come, Servant of Darkness. Surrender now or face him!" She motioned to Dave.

"HIM?" Zorpox cackled. "The Master took him out! And…"

Miranda turned to the portal. "You found him!"

A dark growling came from the mists. The Child stepped into view clad in a buckskin tunic and leggings. His thick dark hair cascaded to his shoulders. A matching beard covered his lower face. He frowned menacingly. "Ya whupped Baby Bro! GONNA WHUP YA!"

"Ooh GOODIE!" Zorpox motioned to the plaque.

As before, the red flame burst from it.

"PROFESSOR!" Lana warned.

"SHADDAP!" The Child took the blow full force. He shook from the spell's tearing and ripping at himself. But unlike his counterpart, he didn't fight it…He rode it…

Like a surfer on a monster wave, he balanced on the dark crest. His right eye snapped open.

The plaque intensified its glow.

The dark fire enveloped his form signaling the descent into the Destroyer once more.

"I WIN! MASTER!" Zorpox called.

The pyre shot up from the floor. _You're mine, SERVANT!  
><em>  
>The demonic creature uncorked a burst on its creator, making the fire construct waver. It uncorked another flame burst wide.<p>

Zorpox easily avoided it. "STUPID CREATURE! BOW TO THE MASTER!"

"NA'…MASTER, WUSS!" It fired again and again with psychic bursts and fire in blind fury. It released anger built upon months of frustration, anger, loss and dealing with the fire creep's maneuverings.

Dahak tagged it with a fire burst of its own in retaliation. _FALL, FOOL CREATURE!_ It threw another burst.

Miranda deflected it with her star blade but screamed from the pain of doing so.

"STAY BACK!" the Destroyer spat. "THA…NKS!" It looked around for Zorpox in confusion from the glowing blue again.

The glowing monkey fist swung and struck it in the side. The pronounced screeching noise harkened all around to the monkey power in use.

Problem is—it only staggered the Destroyer. As angry as the demonic enforcer was, it wasn't about to taken down by a magically-enhanced weapon. "PISSIN' OFF!" It flailed for Zorpox.

Again and again, Zorpox jack rabbited around the room, throwing bursts of energy to wear down the Destroyer. He just managed to avoid the return fire bursts although not easily as he should have. He felt tendrils of numbness across his scalp and through his arms.

Lana shook her head. The fight was tearing apart the Talon yet again. She knew if it kept going, the building could collapse taking her dream with it. She looked down at her semi-conscious husband. "This has to end!" She super sped behind Zorpox and seized him in a tight bear hug.

"WHAT? STUPID GIRL! I'M MARRIED YOU KNOW!" Zorpox challenged while struggling against her super strong hold pinning his arms. He sent a strong burst of fire through her.

"BOSS! DON'T!" Miranda argued.

"Get…stuffed, M…Miri!" Lana denied while biting her lip so as not to scream under the assault. She held on for dear life. "And…it's _Ron_ who's married to _Yori_ not _you_!"

The Destroyer saw what she was doing. It grabbed Zorpox by the throat and retaliated with more fire through the possessed enemy. "WUSS!"

Zorpox screamed. He felt his whole mind and the dreamscape supporting his dominance being shaken. "NO! I WON'T! HE'S WEAK!"

Lana fingered him in the forehead knocking Dahak's agent out. "That's enough…of you." She dumped him on the floor. "Tha…nk you." She slumped to the floor while shaking and spasming from the assault's aftereffects. She saw the schunken stars in the possessed teen's back. "What did you do?"

"Drugged him. Took a page out of Arighatto's book on that one," Miranda admitted even if the thought of doing such made her sick. She turned to the demon. "Where's Dahak?"

The Destroyer nodded before turning its attention back to Dahak. It didn't understand why the demon didn't attack again.

"BEGONE, DEMON!" Heloise challenged.

_One day, Demon! Retake the boy if you can!_ Dahak disappeared from view.

The Destroyer shook its head at the enemy's craven retreat. It wanted blood and more than what it got. However with its purpose served, it retreated back into his other's body allowing the change first to the Child and then to DC-Dave.

The visitor from the past looked around at the devastated café. "Electric lights…carpeting…cars. I'm…back."

"As I promised, Dubois," Heloise pointed out. "The influence of my sisters, Jor-El and myself kept Dahak somewhat constrained so that your others could deal with Zorpox. We should get him back to Althanor and away from the demon's influence."

"Good idea," DC-Dave agreed. He saw his counterpart's fallen form. "What's going on with him? I can't feel him!"

"He's in a coma or something," Miranda noted. "Dahak hit him with something. By the time we got here, he was already down."

"More than likely the same thing the Coven hit me with a couple of years ago," DC-Dave presumed. "We have to get him back together. Where are April and the kids?"

"They're safe, Dubois. For now though, we should get them to the House of Healing. Zorpox will be contained. You will need to get the girls returned safely as well as his alter ego," Heloise explained.

"If we can find them," Miranda lamented.

"I will have the _Hamijj_ search to the ends of the world if need be!" Jasmine vowed. "In the meantime, we should get the agents and the green woman to treatment."

"I'm cool unlike the two fearless agents there." Shego staggered into the area while rubbing her head. Her costume had several tears with tiny rivers of blood flowing from it. "I'll heal quick." She stared at the rustic man before herself. "Wait! You're there and…." She saw SL-Dave still on the floor. Then she turned her attention back to DC-Dave.

"Relax, Shego. I'm from another universe," DC-Dave gruffly explained while picking up his counterpart telekinetically. "We just took out Zorpox. Now we need to keep him contained and stage a rescue mission. We do that and we can get Ron back."

"Get Stoppable back? Woo hoo….just what I always wanted!" Shego sassed.

"Either that or you get me," Miranda threatened moodily. "I'm in no mood for you, Sister!"

Shego's hands glowed weakly. "If I wasn't still low on juice, I'd…."

"Cut it out!" DC-Dave snapped. "Miranda, let's go!" He turned toward Shego. "I know about you, Lady. You've got a real problem with authority. Deal with it. I could use your help on this mission. That's for you to decide."

"Kimmie'll love me rescuing her. Joy, joy! Someone gonna call the bomb squad for this place?" Shego cracked.

"No and it'll stay that way," Lana disagreed while staggering to her feet. She dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Lana, what happened? Samantha, Sasha and Alicia say that you all ran into Zorpox? Rick wanted to know what's going on," Lex answered.

"It's…fine, Lex. Zorpox and Dahak knocked us around pretty good. Heloise found a friend of ours. He helped…us," Lana explained.

"Friend? Dave's counterpart? Where?" Lex wondered. "Sasha said our Dave's down."

"He is but we're working on that. As for the rest, I don't know. We'll get back to you as soon as we can. Meantime the agents are down. Clark is too. I'm burned pretty badly but I'll make it," Lana reported. "We need to get Agents Petersen and Singleton to the med center."

"Leave that to me. I'll get an ambulance over there. You deal with Ron. Ryan's okay too by the way," Lex assured her. "How's our Dave?"

"Still out. Whatever Dahak did really knocked him out. We're working on it….See you soon," Lana concluded before signing out. She focused. ["Mommy loves you, Little Man. Remember that. Daddy's going to be okay."]

She heard her son's telepathic whimpering. In response she hummed a brief tune over the link to him. Then once Ryan had settled down, she turned to find her ancestor watching her. "Where are the others?"

"Already back in Althanor as you should be. Those burns need tending. You took a lot of punishment," Heloise pointed out while enveloping them both in mist and spiriting them away from the scene while leaving Garth and Steve for the ambulance to find. 


	3. Briefing at Lex's Mansion

Chapter 3 [Luthor Mansion]

Chloe tucked Ryan into the crib at the side of Lex's study and sat down in a tired heap. "Finally! He's snoozing. Wish Lana was here."

"Hard to believe a kid could tire you out like that, Sullivan," Lex responded almost glibly. He sat behind his desk and reviewed the security tap on the Talon's camera. "Sonnuva…! It was him! He almost looks like a mountain man!"

"Let me see. Rewind it, Luthor." Chloe watched the footage and shook her head. "He looks like a frontier guy all right. And given the Destroyer stunt, it's him. At least he took Zorpox down. Where are they now?"

"Heloise took them somewhere," Sasha indicated. From her worker bee spies, she'd watched the battle as well. "Agents Singleton and Petersen are still there."

"Any news on Kim or Yori?" Rick pushed.

"None although we know Dahak is holding them somewhere," Lex indicated. "That creep also took a piece of Dave too." He smacked the desk. "I hate this! I wish I could do something."

"Yeah and get that bald plate cracked further? Not a chance," Chloe disagreed. "Who's the glowing lady? She packs a mean punch but can't shoot straight."

"That's Shego. GJ got her out of Belle Reeve to help us," Rick explained. "Excuse me. I need to report in. Rufus, watch the fort, okay?"

"Okay," the mole rat agreed briefly. He worried of course about his human friends. Even the scary guy concerned him.

Lex dialed the phone and spoke into it briefly. Then he set the receiver back down. "Paramedics will be at the Talon in a couple of minutes. Let's hope Clark and Lana are okay."

"I'll go and check on the agents," Alicia informed them before disappearing in a green flash.

Even as things seemed to turn around, more issues kept coming to light… 


	4. Confronting Truths

Chapter 4 [Althanor—Some time later]

For what seemed like an eternity, Clark floated in darkness. His arms still burned although not as badly. His aches seemed less. Then a light drew him back.

_Clark….  
><em>  
>He relaxed and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself on a straw cot with his own pillow under his head. Seeing his wife there brought a smile to his face. "La…na?"<p>

"Just relax, Clark. We made it," she informed him while wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Ron? Ryan?" Clark worried.

_The boy is here. As for Ryan, he is all right, Kal-El_, Jor-El pointed out. _It pleases me that you're awake. How are you feeling?  
><em>  
>"Tired. Skin's burning. Otherwise okay." He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks. How are you doing?"<p>

"A few burns and scrapes that are healing. Otherwise I'm holding my own. We managed to capture Zorpox and get you not to mention the agents help. The Professor's counterpart came through," she explained.

"You found him? Where was he?" Clark realized.

_Heloise did, Kal-El. He now lives in his world's past with his family. By some miracle, he can still cross to our world and time even as he cannot be in his.  
><em>  
>"That's harsh." Clark grimaced. He sat up slowly. "We need to deal with Ron though."<p>

"Clark, stay down," she advised firmly.

_I agree with Kal-El. The boy must be reclaimed. His power must be contained. We cannot have Dubois releasing his demonic counterpart as he had to tonight, _Jor-El concurred.

"The Destroyer?" Clark stared at Lana.

She nodded. "He went off and really ripped into Zorpox. Dahak stopped fighting after a while. It was kind of weird."

_The priestesses kept the demon contained for enough time to allow the Destroyer its due, Lana. But the effort taxed them…and me as well. I assisted the women in their effort on our common goal._ Jor-El considered the point. _Prepare yourselves. I go to speak with the other Dubois and his wife. It will be time soon for the rescue mission._ With that, he vanished from view.

"Remind me to send Ron a bill for the headache," Clark groused.

"You know he'll be falling over himself to apologize," she reminded him. "Seriously I'm glad you're okay." She let her lips brush his warmly. "We can pick this up later…."

"I can get into that," he agreed.

"After you check Ryan's diaper," she teased letting her eyes sparkle into his.

He shook his head at their private joke. Still he wouldn't object to some family bliss after this was over.

****

[Sensei's Bed]

Across the chamber, Angie made the room glow as she administered her healing talent on Sensei. Her mind still swam with the day's revelations—double standards really.

They could cross over to the Amazon Village or the other universe or there but not to their own time.

They were still denied their lives….

She did her best to put it out of her mind for the present. She had her patient in front of herself. For the first time in months, she was a doctor again.

"Wha…t? Who?" Sensei groaned.

"Relax, sir. You're safe," she reassured him while stopping the process. "We're in Althanor with the priestesses."

He took a deep breath with effort. "And you…you are?"

"I'm Angie Dubois. I'm…a friend," she introduced. "I healed you."

"You're…from the other universe. Miranda's aunt…died," he remembered.

"That's right but I'm here. You rest," she directed gently. After he closed his eyes, she turned back toward DC-Dave. "I'm bushed."

"You're amazing, Princess," her husband complimented her.

"Nice to hear you say that. We do need to talk when we get back about this arrangement," she told him with a frown.

"It wasn't easy for me to go back there." DC-Dave shrugged. "But I had to. You know that."

She sighed. "It isn't you, Dave. It's the situation. We'll deal with it later." She saw Jor-El appear. "How are they?"

_Kal-El and Lana recover well. They will soon be ready. We must move soon. The boy's darkness grows in strength. Soon the one called Zorpox will break free from the priestesses' prison.  
><em>  
>"They can handle him," DC-Dave disagreed. "But I'd rather get this deal finished for both Dave's and Ron's sakes."<p>

"Bring…_Stoppable San_…back here. I set things up…." Sensei added.

"We will," Angie assured him. "It's time for you to rest though, _Sensei Sama_. Just as you and your counterpart took care of Miri for us, we can help you."

_"Domo,"_ the teacher responded before closing his eyes once more.

Seeing the priestesses approaching to tend to the aged sensei, DC-Dave urged, "Let's get our folks and do this. The sooner Ron's back, the better I'll feel."

Recalling her…and Xena's experiences with Zorpox, Angie had to agree.

[Prison Hut—across the village]

Zorpox strained against the leather bonds holding him in place. He couldn't feel Dahak's power boosting his anymore. He glared up at Cybelle who watched him intently. "How 'bout some love, Sweets?"

"You waste your bravado on me, Zorpox. I could care less," she frowned. "We'll soon have you back in your place."

"That's what you think! What's the 411 on the Destroyer? How'd he get back?" he spat.

"We found him where your master found him." She murmured something in an old dialect and touched his forehead. 

He screamed in agony as his psyche rocked from the vibes. Worse he felt something from within that place.

Ron surged for a second. He was fighting back.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Yes we can," Cybelle leaned close to the bound boy. "Goddess willing, we'll get your friends back. Your sensei is awake. And my brother feels his counterpart. They know where he, Kim and Yori are. It won't be long. Make your peace with the dark one, Zorpox." She walked through the door and shut it behind herself. A single touch reenergized the mystical field around it. She turned to the two women guarding it. "No one gets through. It will not be long." With that, she left. 


	5. Rescue

Chapter 5 [Zorpox's Hideout—An hour later]

Yori leaned and continued to struggle against the chains holding her wrists and ankles in place. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, she wouldn't give up on her love._ You are not dead, Ron San! FIGHT!  
><em>  
>"Save…strength," Kim urged. "Wait…for chance."<p>

"I cannot believe…you say that," Yori protested. "He has…fought for us."

"Never…give up," Kim asserted.

_Well put, Kim Possible….  
><em>  
>"Sensei!" Kim realized.<p>

The teacher's spectral image appeared in front of them. _It does me good to see you both fighting your situation._ He turned to the Protector. _As it does you. You haven't given up._

"Yeah right! Lemme outta here!" the Protector hissed while uncorking another blast and ducking the ricochet.

_Help comes. Be patient, my friends._ With that, he felt something stirring in the corner.

The pyre erupted as Dahak emerged. _YOU!  
><em>  
>"Back, Demon!" Sensei knew he couldn't fight the creature in this form. But he had a plan. If only he could maneuver Dahak into the endgame….<p>

Tendrils of fire flew forth like javelins. Each scored the walls and floors.

The trapped girls strained to avoid the onslaught themselves.

Dahak blindly kept throwing bursts at the weaving spirit._ I WILL KILL YOU!  
><em>  
>Sensei floated in front of the Protector's prison dome. He glimpsed at the imprisoned entity within and nodded.<p>

The Protector got the gist. He made his "hands" glow and waited for the chance.

Dahak fired the burst at where Sensei had been.

The Protector fired from within the cage.

Both bursts hit the prison, disrupting its integrity. For a brief second, it lost the disrupting effect. But it had already lost its function.

The Protector absorbed it into himself. His red eyes flashed menacingly. "GIT BACK! Ah'll git 'em outta here!"

_Hold the line, Dark One. Allies come!_ Sensei reiterated before disappearing from sight.

Dahak chortled. _Your ally deserts you, Traitor.  
><em>  
>The Protector felt the surge from his counterpart coming into focus. He sniggered darkly. "Nah! Party's jus' warmin' up!"<p>

Dahak screamed and fired a fire burst into the forming portal.

The Child sniggered while taking the burst. "DUM 'ASS!" He screamed while stomping into the room. "Ah got 'im! Git the girls!" He turned to the Protector. "O'her Big Bro in there! GIT!"

"Hate this!" The Protector glared at his counterpart.

"WE GOT IT! GIT!" the Child asserted before giving the other spirit a telekinetic shove through the portal. "Gotta do e'rythin' mahself!" He threw three psychic bursts and a fire burst. "THA'S YERS!"

Heloise stepped out and wove spell after spell.

Bands of white light bound the fire one on top of the other.

Meantime Clark, Lana and Shego emerged next. With the others fighting, they stole over to where the girls were.

"She…go?" Kim gasped.

"Hi ya, Princess! Never thought I'd see this day," Shego scoffed while charging up her hands. Four plasma powered karate chops later, her adversary was freed. "You'll get the bill later."

"What a sitch. Blasted by Ron. Saved by Shego?" Kim groused.

"Worry about it later. Meantime we've got you." Lana shredded Yori's bonds like tissue paper and eased her down to the floor.

"GIT MOVIN'!" the Child hissed.

"You heard him! Lana, get Shego! I've got the others." He turned to Kim and Yori. "We're leaving! Hang on!" After both girls grabbed onto him, he super sped through the portal.

"Geez! You weren't…." Shego supposed while trying to deal with these abilities.

"Later!" Lana grabbed her and launched herself through the portal. "COME ON!"

"Dubois! GO!" Heloise ordered.

"Ya'll first, Toots! Don' wan' Cybbie's crap! Gotta deal w' Dee Dee!" he growled.

Heloise shook her head while shutting the portal. _Insolent creature! Infernal attitude!  
><em>  
>The light bonds exploded in a burst of white and red sparks and fragments even as the mists reemerged in the corner.<p>

"YA HEARD 'IM!" the Protector spat while stepping through the mists fully regenerated. As the door closed behind him, he held up his hands and started absorbing the energy cascade to charge himself. "HUN'RY!"

"Goodie! 'Bout time ya got off yer ass!" the Child retorted.

"Stick it!" the Protector groused. "Jus' WHOOP AWREADY!"

"ENOUGH! _ARRETE!_" Heloise interceded stopping the bantering argument. She threw another spell at the creature in between the others' blasts.

The demon screamed under the combined assault. _ANOTHER TIME!_ It disappeared knowing there would be a reckoning yet to come.

The Child shook his head. "Don' like this! Tha's too easy!"

"Fire Boy's up ta somethin'!" the Protector concurred. "Back ta' Misty Place!"

"Fer now." Even if the others trusted the place, the Child didn't. He still had too many nightmares from the past. But the bigger matters concerned him at that point. He grabbed onto his counterpart and the priestess and teleported them away. 


	6. Reunions

Chapter 6 [Althanor—House of Healing]

Despite even his limited efforts in the mission, Clark still had to rest upon the return. Zorpox's assault still left him weakened. He rubbed his arms, face and chest down with the special water the priestesses brought him. Still his mind remained on getting his friend back.

"Stay down, Boy," a crass voice instructed.

He looked up to see the Protector squinting at him through his open left eye. "You're back!"

"Yeah. Chi…ld got me back. Don' be stoopid. We're gonna need ya. Stay put!" the Dark One hissed. "Make su..re." He stomped off leaving Lana there.

"Nurse huh?" he supposed with a grin on his face.

"Don't get any ideas, Mr. Kent," she retorted not giving him an inch. "Double diaper duty for this." She playfully smacked him in the face with a wet cloth. She glanced across the room to where the other group and Miranda congregated around Sensei. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"Have faith," he reminded her while giving her hand a squeeze.

She nodded in agreement. _Hang in there, Miri!  
><em>

****

Sensei sat up and inspected Kim, Yori and Miranda. "You have survived and done well."

"We fell, Master," Yori disagreed. "Our ritual failed."

"Because of doubt, _Yori Chan_. Not yours. Some of our numbers doubted it could work." Sensei rubbed his forehead with consternation. "We shall address that."

"I am sure, _Sensei Sama_," Miranda agreed knowing her teacher well. "First, Yori, we will get Ron back. Come on. We have a lesson to teach Zorpox first."

"Lesson?" Kim winced. "Don't hurt him."

Yori shook her head. "Not hurt _Ron San_. Hurt Zorpox." She bowed. "I am happy you are well, Master." She headed off with Miranda.

"Have faith, Kim Possible," Sensei urged. "I am sorry but I should rest now." He closed his eyes.

Kim headed across the room to where Clark and Lana talked. "Big time kudos, guys, for helping on the save."

"You'd do the same for us," Lana indicated. "If we didn't, Miranda would've gone in there by herself. No way we'd let that happen. Any word from Rick?"

"None and…." Kim saw the guy in question rush into the room. Her mind went blank for a second before she felt the surge of warmth through herself. She rushed across the area.

Rick caught her halfway sweeping her in a desperate embrace and relieved kiss. His fear and angst gave way to the vibrancy between them. After all of the worrying, the missions apart, feeling the numbness in his heart, he felt whole.

Their shared energy made their ears pop and revived them both.

"Don't disappear like that again on me!" he lectured out of concern.

"I was hanging around waiting for you," she retorted. "I'm sorry they…." Her eyes watered.

"Sorry, Kim, I love you," he apologized. "I don't mean to harsh on you." He kissed the crown of her head gratefully.

"I know. I…" She broke down sobbing. "How…I…"

He held her closely. "It's okay. Let it out. I'm here."

She started weeping profusely into his chest not caring who else heard or saw.

"Come on, Clark. Can you walk?" Lana urged him wanting to give the other couple privacy.

"Yeah sure." Despite his weakness, he wasn't about to intrude either. He followed Lana's lead.

"Thanks, guys," Rick expressed while continuing to comfort his GF. He just hung on and let her get it out. 

"Glad she's letting it out. I remember how that felt," Clark admitted once they got outside. He shivered while remembering how Kara had held him captive during their ordeal against the Unholy Quintet.

"You and me both." She embraced him tightly. "We are here for each other. So are they. That's why we had to give them their space. I could hardly bear being trussed up like that…and…." She saw Shego stalk over to them. "Umm, personal space please."

"Give me a break. For such a goodie goodie place, there's more teen drama going on!" The emerald villainess scowled. "Looking for Kimmie. Where's the Princess anyhow?"

"She and Rick are catching up," he indicated pointedly. "Come back later." He stood in front of the door.

"Clark, are you…?" Lana queried with concern.

"Be ready. I can handle her." He walked right up to the other woman. "You really don't want this." He braced himself.

"Like I'm scared of you?" She threw a plasma punch at his midsection with little effect.

Lana winced. "You really shouldn't have done that."

He looked down at the scorch mark in the plaid flannel. "That…was my favorite shirt." He dropped his shoulder and rammed into her at quarter speed and strength sending Shego flying across the green and into a post. "Come on, Shego. Either stop or we can do this all day!"

"FINE!" Shego charged him again and swung only to hit air.

"Over here," Clark hinted.

She turned to her left. "STAND STILL!" She vaulted in his direction intending to kick him this time…and missed again.

He caught her from behind and wrenched her arms behind her back. "Stop it!" Even as the star plasma flowing through her hands burned his, he wasn't going to budge. "Not…going to let go until you…do."

"Not stopping…." Shego protested.

"You're outnumbered," Lana pointed out firmly. "GET LOST!"

Clark pushed Shego away from himself. "You heard her."

"Whatever!" Shego hissed while bracing herself for another go around. "As you said, Captain Plaid…" Then she found herself surrounded by mist. "WHAT THE HELL?" She disappeared from view.

"What in the goddess' name was that about?" Cybelle challenged.

He leaned against a hut. "Sorry, Ma 'am. She was about to disturb Kim and Rick. I was thinking of them…and Sensei." He breathed hard. "Sorry…to presume…"

"It's what happened," Lana pointed out.

"So I saw." The high priestess ran her hands through her hair in consternation. "I'm grateful that you two handled it before my brother or his counterpart had to get involved. Having Zorpox around is enough issues for us."

"Where is he? Does Yori need anything?" Lana wondered.

"Just some privacy. Miri's with her. Jasmine was waiting for word. Perhaps you might give her an update? Deirdre will guide you to her. Meantime, Clark, let's allow Dr. Dubois to look at you."

"I'll be okay, Clark," Lana assured him.

He rubbed her shoulder before they parted ways again.

The rouge haired woman considered her. "You have come a long way."

"You know me?" Lana wondered.

"In a way. I knew your counterpart when she was a toddler after the meteor shower. Come. The princess is this way." She led the visitor down the path and into the mists…. 


	7. Yori's Mission

Chapter 7  
>[Prison Hut—About fifteen minutes earlier]<p>

Yori and Miranda walked across the green anxiously. For the former, she wanted to check on her husband. Despite the alter ego's attitude, she was about to do anything she could to fight for her man even if it killed her.

The latter was going to do anything to support her sister-in-arms.

"What if he's dead to us? If he's…" Yori worried.

"Don't believe that. Ron's a fighter. Especially if you're there," Miranda affirmed for her. They reached the hut to find the two priestesses standing there.

Cybelle motioned to the two ninjas. "You're clear to enter. Don't touch his bonds please."

"We understand, Auntie," Miranda agreed as she opened the door. "After you, _Miri Chan_."

_"Domo,"_ Yori accepted as they entered the small hut and the door shut behind them. Around them, she saw the charms and goddess' effects blocking Dahak's power. On the bed in front of them, she saw the man she loved sleeping. _"Ron San?"  
><em>  
>"Nice try, Sweets," Zorpox sassed. The blue hue, yellow glint in his eyes and the snide grin revealed his true identity to them.<p>

"I don't care about you, _Baka!_ Hold him down, _Miri Chan_." Yori instructed.

"Anything to shut him up," Miranda agreed while pressing down on his shoulders with her hands. "Lay it on him."

"DO YOUR WORST!" He spat in the Asian's face.

Yori wiped her face off effortlessly. "You are finished, Creature. Either surrender now or we will make you in the morning." She grabbed the sides of his head and locked eyes with him. "_Ron San_, I know you're in there! COME OUT! I can feel you! I LOVE YOU!"

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"No!" She wrenched his eyelids up and held them there. "You will hear me!" She locked lips with him, sending her love into him…

…and literally about to rock his whole world…. 

[Mindscape]

Ron lay exhausted under the continued assault of the storm and Dahak's buzzing about himself. Granted, for some reason, he hadn't felt the demon as strongly as in hours past. He wrenched his wrists forward struggling against the bonds that Zorpox had bound him with.

The bonds splintered but still held.

"Stop…can…do…this!" Ron groused at himself. He ground his teeth and thought to all of the people who had faith in him. His family, friends, Kim….Yori….

As he thought of his wife, the storm subsided and ceased. Brief glimmers of light shot through the clouds.

"NOOOO!" Zorpox's voice screamed.

_"HAI!"_ a familiar voice challenged about the din. Yori appeared in front of him. She huffed from the effort of penetrating the defenses. "I…made it." She grimaced at the barren yellowed grass and the chill about herself. But when she saw him hanging on the tree like that. _"Ron San!"_ She rushed over to him.

"Y…yori? YORI!" he realized.

"It is me," she affirmed. "I am here for you!" She grabbed onto him. "Fight with me! Free yourself!"

_Hear her, Stoppable San!_ Sensei's image appeared as well. _Your family is here with you. Dahak cannot hurt you here. Let our love and purpose fill you. Let our faith reaffirm your own. Stand on your own!_

Ron strained and burned from the effort. He ground his teeth.

"You can do this,_ Ron San_! As Master Sensei says, stand up! Believe! Believe in us! Believe in you!" Yori asserted. She felt the breeze growing warmer. "You're doing this yourself! You can do this!"

"I…CAN!" He yelled as he willed the numbness and burning away.

The bonds holding him fell away.

The grass started to turn green and bud flowers.

The clouds scattered allowing the sun to warm them both.

Ron slumped to his knees. "So much…so tired….Some man…I am….."

"Stop that!" she chided. "You are all man I need!" She kissed him. "Please believe! Do not doubt!"

He nodded. "I'll do that." He saw Sensei watching them. _"Domo, Sensei Sama."  
><em>  
>"We shall speak on this upon our return to Yamanuchi. I am glad you are back, <em>Stoppable San<em>. We should remember our friends as well," Sensei advised sagely. He disappeared from view.

"Follow me home," she bade while taking his hands in hers.

He nodded and a blinding light swept them away.

Cybelle and Miranda held Ron down and made sure Yori wasn't in arm's length as Zorpox fought the latter's effort to bring him back.

The priestess placed her finger tip on his forehead. "Goddess, boost Ronald's resolve! BRING HIM BACK!"

Zorpox hissed angrily and screamed loudly. Then he went limp.

"Ron? RON!" Miranda looked to her semi-conscious classmate and then to him again.

"Have faith, Dear," Cybelle advised while looking him over. "It's over. Dahak's been driven out and the Other has been subsumed once more."

"Wha…the sitch?" he groaned and tried to yank his hands. "What?"

"One minute," Miranda assured him. Getting a nod from her aunt, she undid the leather straps holding his bonds in place. Then he seized him in a hug. "You scared us! Don't let him take control like that AGAIN!"

He quailed. "Crap. He really?"

"Oh yeah. He most certainly did," Miranda pointed out. "He and Dahak destroyed the school. Then he took two shots at the Talon, threw me through the front window, fought the Protector four times, faced the Child, Clark and Lana once. He beat on us all pretty good."

"All? Kim? Yori?" His eyes watered as he saw his wife. "YORI!" He stretched and shook her awake. "Hey! You have to be all right! Don't sleep on me! GOT IT!"

"I…do…not sleep. I…" Yori's eyes brightened. _"RON SAN!" _She grabbed onto him desperately and kissed him for all she was worth. "Do not SCARE me like that again!"

"I'm…sorry…Last thing I remember was the pollen in the village….Then…." His head bowed. "I…I…"

"Important thing is that you're back. Now we need to deal with the problem," Miranda asserted. "I'm going to track Clark and Lana down and…." A knock came from the door. "Now what?"

Kim stuck her head in. "How's he? Sorry, Yori, I…." Seeing his normal skin hue and gentler expression back, she exclaimed, "RON!"

"KP, you're okay! Listen, I'm so sorry….I…." he started to apologize.

"Ron, CUT THE DRAMA NOW!" Kim nearly tackled him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Don't EVER scare us like that AGAIN! Give us the 411 when you need HELP! GOT IT!"

"Listen, _Ron San_. Listen!" Yori affirmed as she joined the embrace.

"Got room for two more?" Rick inquired while joining them. "Go to it, Rufus!" He let the mole rat scamper across the floor.

Rufus barreled across the dirt and up the bed post to his humans' side. He grabbed onto Ron and squeaked, "MWISS YOU!"

Ron blushed. He knew he had a lot of making up to do but at least, his teammates and family had forgiven him. He knew his friends would accept him…albeit not as easily.

It would be a long road but they were all back on it….. 


	8. Celebrations

Conclusion  
>[Luthor Mansion, Super Lana Universe]<p>

In honor of Ron's return not to mention DC-Dave and Angie's help, Lex threw an enormous banquet. Food heaped on the table's serving platters. Soda sat in bottles off to the side. An enormous coffee urn (for his wife's vice) sat in the corner.

People congregated and talked amongst each other. They laughed and joked about things. They compared notes on the Talon situation.

It was a great night…..

SL-Dave talked to April and Karen in the corner. He was relieved to hear that Garth and Steve only sustained bruises from Zorpox's attack. Seeing Ron back to normal lightened his concern although he knew the younger man's problems weren't about to go away any time soon. He also felt glad that Team Possible's friendship with the Legion had solidified due to the whole affair.

Perhaps Sensei would follow suit, one could never tell…..

He saw his counterpart and Angie talking by the bar. He'd paid for DC-Dave's haircut and beard trim. _At least he can get that and Lex threw in some flannel shirts and pants for them both. I couldn't imagine being stuck in that hell._ He grimaced at the thought of being trapped in 1751 like that. _At least they have friends there and here._

"You want to catch up with them? That's fine," April agreed.

SL-Dave nodded and headed over to the bar. "Another ale for me please." He paid the bartender and opened it. "Here's to you guys. You're better people than I am." He downed a swig from the bottle. "Once again, you bailed us out. And here we were the ones trying to help rescue you."

"Stop, Dave. That's quite enough," Angie chided. "You certainly have enough to worry about around here. It's not your fault we're in the situation we're in."

"Besides we can come back here periodically." DC-Dave drank from his own glass of ale. "Granted it's like a day once every six months or a year…Got to check with Cybelle on that. But at least we can get a bit of culture. And you helped where you could, Dave. We're not keeping score. All right?"

"Right," SL-Dave relented. "Just let us know if the folks in your universe want a reunion. We'll host it here. And if you need help back there, you holler. By the way, it looks good to see you out of the mountain man outfit for a minute."

"It feels good to be out of that stuff for a minute," Angie admitted. "But what Dave says goes double for you, your family and those kids. Call us."

"We will. Why don't you join us? Just because you're living where you are now doesn't mean you have to be wallflowers forever, right?" SL-Dave invited. "And by the way, you two, when you say family, cut the your family stuff. It's our family. Got it?"

Angie smiled at him while blushing a bit. "Sorry and thanks for reminding us of that."

"We're grateful," DC-Dave added while shaking his counterpart's hand.

"No trouble. Part of what you've shown us," the resident professor noted. With that, he guided the two exiles across the room to their loved ones.

After doing a quick diaper check on their little man, Clark and Lana relaxed with the Legion members, Heloise and Team Possible at the corner table. They were all relieved and glad to see Ron back to normal. After Angie's touch up on the team members, they were all ready for the next day's activity in Japan.

"Guys, sorry I harshed all over you," Ron apologized (yet again). He felt so embarrassed by the whole affair.

"_Ron San_, we are all here. Nobody was killed or too badly hurt. We should be grateful," Yori pointed out.

"Besides the mess gave us a chance to find Uncle Dave's counterpart again," Miranda threw in. "Sensei will work with us on this issue, Ron. We all have to put work in."

"Ron, Clark and I had to overcome issues like yours. We're still working on it. Maybe our friends can help you too," Lana suggested.

"These folks have been working with both Dr. Duboises for years. Wade knows about them," Clark added.

Ron looked to Yori, Kim and Rick. "Guys, what do you think?"

"If they're who I think they are, Dr. Director will definitely go along with it," Rick agreed. "And if not…well…"

Kim rolled her eyes at her companion. "As if! Ron, you know we're here for you no matter what! You should NEVER doubt that." She gave him a hug to reaffirm that fact.

"YEAH!" Rufus chimed in from the arm rest where he was sitting and attacking a nacho chip to his delight.

Ron hugged his wife's shoulders. "Boo yeah!" He picked up a soda glass and toasted, "To the best friends in the world. Thanks!"

"Hear! Hear!" the two teams agreed while clinking glasses against each other.

And in such ways, alliances were solidified…

[Next Afternoon—Yamanuchi School, Japan]

Fresh off of the party, the group set in for a rapid rebuild of the Yamanuchi school. The ninja students received a welcome surprise as the Legion, the priestesses and the other universe's Community of Tolerance all showed up to assist in the efforts for the day. Especially in the case of the latter, the former students and the kids couldn't resist seeing DC-Dave and Angie again.

Needless to say, for those not used to such things, seeing two sets of counterparts proved an interesting challenge indeed.

As the rubble was cleared and the walls rose once more with astonishing speed, both sides found they could work efficiently on the whole.

[Meal Area]

With so much super powered assistance, the school's buildings sat ready to be refurnished and the small maintenance to be done on them. Now that the structures had been built, it was time to enjoy the feast at hand.

Nooni, the school's chef, stepped aside in wonder at the two Rons working on the feast for the workers. Granted they flattered each other and laughed at really bad jokes together. However they also complimented each other's cooking styles producing a feast to be remembered for decades to come at the school.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised to find the dishes already waiting for them upon their arrival at the banquet area. They made their way to their places and stood while waiting for Sensei and the honored guests to be at the head table.

Sensei raised his glass. "My children, we have endured a great tragedy. Our beloved school was leveled by our ever-present enemy, Dahak. It possessed one of our number who has returned to us and given us this meal. We have many things to be grateful for. Our school has been restored. We have been returned to health. Once more, our vigilance can be seen. And that is because of our friends and allies from here and abroad. While I still value our secrecy, it pays to have friends of such quality. We should honor them."

The students saluted the new friends and old ones in their midst.

"As Miranda has often said, we are all members of her family. Perhaps it is time we all considered each other as such," Sensei continued. He rubbed her shoulder. "It is time, _Miri Chan_. Please rise."

"Excuse me?" Miranda wondered while looking at Lana and then at Yori with no answers in sight from either. She rose and stepped to her master's side. _"Sensei Sama?"  
><em>  
>He produced a robe like his own with a matching sash.<p>

"Sensei, I am not worthy!" Miranda protested.

_"Hai, Miri Chan_, you are. Please," Sensei bade while slipping the new gi over her old one and tying the sash around her waist. "You are now a sensei in your own right." He bowed to her.

"I…I…" Miranda wanted to break down and cry in shock and happiness. But she contained herself with dignity and pride. She bowed. "You will always be _Sensei Sama_ to me."

"Represent us well, Daughter," Sensei requested. "Much as your two friends do their other world." He nodded to Clark and Lana. "Our thanks as well."

Clark stood and took a deep breath. "We're together in this. We help each other." He extended a hand.

Sensei gladly shook it. "Indeed." His aged eyes glittered and turned to the two Duboises now from the past. "And none here shall be forgotten no matter how far they go. Now shall we eat this wonderful food that our friends…er friend…_Stoppable San_ created for us?"

As everyone dug in, they were glad a new day arose. The threat of Zorpox was past but others would rise up for everyone concerned soon enough. Dahak was out there. So was Dijon.

But for now, let's allow our friends their celebration shall we? It's been a long ordeal indeed…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
